A method of handling parcels in a parcel sorting logistics center is disclosed in Patent FR 2 996 788.
In that method, the parcels are moved from the unloading zone to a stowage zone using nesting-type racks on legs, which nesting racks are coupled to shuttle robot carts and are of different formats (heights and widths) so that they are suitable for nesting together by being superposed on one another.
A plurality of nesting racks, each of which is loaded with one parcel can thus be superposed on a segment of the stowage zone, and, as a result, the segment of the stowage zone extends heightwise while occupying only a small footprint on the floor.